Instant Star Season 4
by moonie44foreternity
Summary: Instant Star Season 4 : Two contestants are left in the race to become the next Instant Star. Both Harrison sisters think the guy is hot... who will walk away with the prize and... will the guy even win? Find out in my first Instant Star Fanfic!


**Instant Star : **

**Prologue : The Newest Instant Star.**

Jude Harrison was in the jury for tonight's crowning of the newest Instant Star. Strangely, the original Instant Star was happy tonight, even though her love life was pretty non-existent right now. Tommy had left her for reasons unknown to her, Jamie was not speaking to her, only taking up too much time with Paegan. Who knows? Maybe she can start dating that hot guy who was performing in front of her? The finale was down to one girl and one guy... so there was sure to be a Battle of the Sexes.

She smiled at the guy as he just finished up his performance, while still actually in thought. This time about her sister Sadie. She had dated Tommy briefly, and then there had been Kwest. Her sister had been hurt badly by Kwest, when he couldn't return her sister's feelings, just going straight for the next woman he could wrap around his finger.

Jude couldn't imagine her sister having a relationship with Darius, boss of both sisters. _**Eww, **_she thought, _**icky thought. Banish it now, Harrison!**_ She thought as the ridiculous idea vanished from her mind.

"Jude, your comments?" The presenter of Instant Star asked, he wanted to know what she thought of the guy's performance. "What?" Jude asked, her thoughts gone and suddenly focusing on the bigger picture here. "Right, sorry!" Jude said, quickly pushing a strand of her blonde hair away from her eyes to fully look at the guy. "I swear we have the next Justin Timberlake here! You have an awesome feel for the music, you know how to express any emotion. And last but not least, you have an awesome voice." Jude told him, blushing a little.

"Hear that, Jan? You're the next Justin Timberlake!" The presenter asked, bumping his arm against Jan's shoulder. Jan had been paying attention all the while of course, and didn't need a bump to the shoulder to hear what she had said. "Thanks, Miss Harrison." Jan said with a smile.

Sadie Harrison had been sitting in the crowd. She wasn't a member of the jury panel, but she was here for her sister's support. It had been 4 years since her little sister had won the competition, and a lot has changed ever since. First of all, they had still been a family back then. Now all that remained was their dad. Two years ago, their mom had gotten married to her lawyer, of all people!

She grinned hearing her sister's reply to the hot young guy after he had sung 'Like I Love You' from the same singer her sister had just called him the next version of. _**Damn, he just looks so hot... I really hope he wins and not that Maria or whatever her name is.**_ Sadie thought while looking at him. There was a flutter in her stomach, and she could swear she felt her heartrate quicken. She closed her eyes, willing the tears that threatened to spill to stay away. _**If he becomes the next Instant Star, why would he be interested in me? He'll have hordes of fans... just like Tommy.**_ She quickly held a hand before her eyes. Sadie was doing it again! Thinking about Tommy Q... when he had hurt her little sister so bad by leaving.

Sadie smiled again, almost wanted to laugh out loud. Ironically, the girl had sung a song of Britney Spears. So it was a battle between the new Justin Timberlake and the new Britney Spears!!

"Thank you, Jan and Maya, for your songs. We'll be right back with the final result. And remember, SMS "JAN" to 4444 if you want him to be the Next Instant Star!" A round of applause erupted from Jan's crowd of supporters. "Do YOU think Jude was wrong and that Maya should be the Next Instant Star, SMS "MAYA" to 4444!" A round of applause from Maya's camp of supporters. The presenter announced before he took Jan to the couch. "You still have an hour to vote, so be quick before the voting lines are closed!" The couch where so many other Instant Stars had been sitting before finally reaching the last two. "I really liked your performance, Jan." Maya said to her. "May the best person win!" She said happily. Maybe it all ended for her now, or maybe it all ended for Jan. Only a little more minutes and they would find out who would win that record contract for their first album by G Major Records.

Jan thanked her as he sat down next to her. He had been watching the show ever since the first season. This had been his first try this season; he had never tried anything like this before, and it had been a hell of an awesome ride only to end up at the finish line, well he was almost there. Was he going to wake up from this dream and end second or was he going to wake up and fulfil his dream? Times like this always were Jan's hardest. He always disliked it when his favorites were on the elimination stool back in the day when he was watching it on television, but now he was on the show and never ever been on that damned elimination stool!

That sure was a relief. He had never wished anyone on the elimination stool, but since this **was** a new season people had to get eliminated or else there wouldn't have been a finale.

_**  
And then they ask the contestants what the first thing is they will do if they win... What will I do? **_Jan wondered, actually dreading the question. He thought really hard, and couldn't help but think back to the hot girl in the crowd that had clearly been checking him out. It was like he had been singing 'Like I Love You' especially for her, like they were the only one there.

Like there weren't thousands of people in the room. As if Jan could easily pull off a gig like that. Jan gulped a little too loudly, but Maya didn't hear it, in fact, she chose to ignore it.

The hour was up and the two contestants were back on stage. "We're in the final minutes of crowning this year's Instant Star and we're down to the last two: Jan Oramu and Maya Goodwin. Jan and Maya, come stand close together, hold eachother, cause for one of you a new chapter in your life will begin and for the other... well, that dream will burst like a bubble, catapulting you back to Earth, so to speak. How do you guys feel, and more importantly, what is the first thing you guys are going to do when you hear the name being called?" The microphone was pushed against Maya first. "Well, if I win, the first thing I'll do is faint and then have Jan resuscitate me." She said with a smile to Jan. The crowd laughed, both supporter's camps did. Jan blushed when he heard that and instantly hoped that she didn't win. It was an evil thought, he knows that, but there weren't any feelings to his fellow contestant from his side.

"And Jan, how do you feel and what is the first thing you'll do if we call your name?" The microphone was now thrust into his hands. "Well honestly... I feel like my heart's going to thud out of my chest. And... uhm... if I win, I'll kiss a certain blonde woman in the crowd who I am sure of has been checking me out." Jan told them honestly. There were loud gasps from both camps. "Well Well, that's a daring choice. Why don't we end that waiting, huh? Evangeline, the envelope please!" The presenter asked, and the next moment Evangeline walked toward him bearing the envelope that would give them the name that they had been searching for to crown the new Instant Star. "Thank you, Evangeline and you're looking gorgeous tonight, isn't she looking gorgeous tonight, folks? Yeah, that's what I thought!" He said as people started jeering and clapping. Maya's hand instantly gripped Jan's. "And here were are, the last final seconds of tonight's show... are you excited yet? Oh what the hell, this year's Instant Star is..." He opens the envelope and pulls out the envelope. "JAN ORAMU!"

Jan doesn't accept the reward, while his fans cheer and scream their voices out for their winner, Jan walks toward the woman sitting on a chair in the crowd. Her eyes don't even notice him at first, but the distance is getting smaller, smaller, until there is no distance left, and the winner puts his arms around her and brings his lips to hers, and kisses Sadie Harrison!!! "WOW folks! The newest Instant Star has just kissed Sadie Harrison, Jude's older sister! Who would have expected THAT?!" The presenter asks. Before Sadie can comprehend what has just happened, Jan gives her a wink and returns to his place next to a crying Maya. Sadie trails her hand over her lips. _**Somebody pinch me, he just kissed me? ME?!**_ Sadie thought as she stared at Jan in disbelief. "How do you feel, Jan?" The presenter asked.

"Well, I feel good! Like a heavy weight has been lifted from my shoulders." Jan put his hand around Maya. "This will in no way mean that Maya will be forgotten, in fact I want to sing a duet with Maya that will appear on the album." Jan explained. Maya hugged Jan. "Oh thank you so much, Jan!" She said, just doing that, not kissing him.

He's handed a trophy of Instant Star 2008 with his name in golden letters and then there's Evangeline with a tray of champagne glasses, handing Maya, Jan and the presenter each one and taking her own glass, they lift it, clinking their glasses against one another and drink.

But Jan doesn't get to empty his glass of champagne. The microphone he's been singing 'Like I Love You' with is thrust back in his hands. "And so here is our newest Instant Star: Jan Oramu with 'Like I Love You'!"

As Jan begins to sing the song, Jude scoots over to Sadie and tries to strike up a conversation with her. Her heart sank after she had seen Jan Oramu give her older sister a kiss full on her lips. "So you've been checking him out, haven't you?" Jude asks her older sister, while crossing her arms around her chest. "What? I can't help it. He's hot!" Sadie said. "And besides, now that you-know-who is gone, and you-know-who number two is spending too much time with Paegan, so..." Jude interrupts. "Sadie! You know full well we have to work with him! You'll be arranging his concerts and gigs and interviews and I'll be co-producing his album. Yeah, we're off to a pretty good start, here!" Jude said, incredulous to Sadie's extreme happiness that she has finally been kissed by someone that isn't Tommy Q or Kwest.


End file.
